Never-Ending
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: AU set 5x10/ beginning of series 6. Jana and Matei address their relationship problems with a little help from their pack.


**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 5x10**

 _What did you think of the season 5 finale? Honestly, I_ _'m a little disappointed. The Project Genesis story-line felt a bit deus ex machina- would have made more sense if they'd tied it to the Kincaid research in series 3. The Maddoc story was rushed and for such a well developed character he deserved a redemption arc. Robyn and Katrina got next to no screen time, and I think this should have be prioritised as they are one of the few LGBT couples on kids TV. But what upset me most was that_ _Debbie Moon confirmed on her blog that Jana and Matei are NOT together and have decided that they are not right for each other. There was originally a scene to address their relationship but this was cut out during editing. I honestly don_ _'t understand why they would set up two characters for two seasons (and have them almost flirting in the finale), show that they are clearly attracted to each other and care for one and other and then not continue with that storyline- and not even give us a scene to explain why they are no longer together._

 _Unfortunately, I do think series 5 is the last season. The fight is over. The pack are all comfortable with the species they are so would not ask to be changed into a human or a wolfblood. The ending seemed like a happily ever after. All of the characters arcs have been completed. I think this is the reason why they decided to break up Jana and Matei- they wanted to end it after series 5 but the fans would have wanted a series 6 for Jatei._

 _So in light of that, here is alternative ending for 5x10/ possible beginning for series 6, I hope you enjoy it._

It had been a good few days since the reveal of Project Genesis to media and things were finally beginning to wind down for most of the pack. Robyn and Katrina were back working together at the Kafe, TJ, Matei and Selina were revising for their exams and looking forward to the end of their first year of A levels. Jana and Imara were working on the documentary with Dr Whitewood and Mr Jeffries. Emilia had re-joined the pack and had been catching up on the missed months of school work- although fortunately she shared Matei's speed-reading gift.

Still, everything was not well with the pack and Katrina was going to make sure that the problem was fixed immediately.

"Did you get it?" Katrina asked eagerly as Robyn walked through the door holding a large white canvas bag.

Robyn nodded, "Yes, I got the pasta sauce you asked for from the specific cash-and-carry you told me about."

Katrina grinned, before kissing Robyn on the cheek, "Thank you! This is going to be amazing and I swear if those two even dare…"

Robyn smiled at her girlfriend, "You can't force it. But then again, when it is so blindingly obvious, you aren't forcing anything, if you think about it."

Katrina nodded, "Precisely, it's not their fault they have bad timing. Jana's our alpha, she's been rushed off her feet. That's the only reason why they haven't DTR-ed?"

"What is DTR-ed?" Robyn asked in confusion.

"Defined the relationship," Katrina said, "Like are they together or not, boyfriend and girlfriend or not, serious or not."

"Oh, they are serious," Robyn said.

Katrina nodded, "Yeah, you can tell. Matei would follow Jana to the ends of the earth. Literally, he wanted to go with her to the wild pack. And Jana, she was so worried about him that day he found Emilia with the wild pack. You can't seriously tell me there is nothing there! They just need a little nudge."

"And you think a double date with spaghetti here will do that?" Robyn asked.

Katrina nodded.

Robyn gave her alpha a confused look, "But Jana hates spaghetti. She hates it almost as much as pizza."

Katrina sighed, "Ok, well, we'll order a Chinese then. But this has to be perfect, promise me?"

Robyn grinned, "Of course it will be."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"You're not even trying," Emilia complained as she played basketball with Matei and TJ on the school playground. Since her return she had been on a special programme at school, design to help her catch up with her studies. She was a fast learner, something which ran in the family, and had been top of her year before leaving for the wild. She was studying with Matei and TJ's help, and Selina and Jana too, when they could spare time. Matei and TJ were great teachers, but they were also great at teaching procrastination…

Matei sighed, "I was never good at basketball."

TJ rolled his eyes, "You were never this bad. Just admit it. Something's up."

Matei sighed, "I read Jeffries first draft for his new book."

"That bad?" TJ asked with a grin.

Matei nodded, "Oh yeah."

"It was probably the ending," Emilia said, "You know, when you and Jana broke up."

TJ frowned, "Wait, Jeffries wrote a Jatei breakup? But wait I though the books were based off our real lives… oh?"

"Oh," Matei parroted.

Emilia shook her head, "Jana might be my alpha but she can be so stupid sometimes."

"Emilia!" Matei said, "It was both of us. We decided we weren't right for each other."

"But you care about Jana," TJ said, "I don't get it. Things have been crazy recently, but now you can make time for each other."

Matei shook his head, "No. I know Jana and I care about each other, but… no, ok."

Emilia watched as Matei walked away sulkily.

She sighed loudly, "Well that was the lamest excuse ever. You never he's never going to get over Jana, right? I don't just mean for now. I mean forever. Matei loves deeply, cares strongly. This is going to end well."

"This isn't going to end at all," TJ replied, "They are in love and they are going to learn to make time for each other."

"How?" Emilia asked.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"I never thought human TV shows could be so addictive," Jana said as she held a mug of hot chocolate in her hand and stared at the TV intensely.

"Jana, seriously?" Robyn asked, with a slight grin, "You're still watching that. I though you said you wanted to help with dinner."

"I do," Jana said, "I do. But I need to know who the guy at the end was, with the sword."

"Sebastian Verlac," Robyn replied, "Now, come on. It's gone seven already."

Jana rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok."

"You know," Katrina began, glancing over at the TV before joining her flatmates in the kitchen, "It would be so cool if shadowhunters were real. I'd totally become one. You know, maybe something like that could happen one day. I mean, humans can choose to become wolfbloods now. Meinir did. What if there is some sort of other mutations which doesn't change humans into wolfbloods but super human wolfblood protectors?"

Robyn frowned, before grinning, "Yeah, it is plausible I guess. And you'd want to be one of those wolfblood protectors?"

Katrina nodded, "Of course."

"You do realise the amount of training that would be involved?" Jana asked with a smile, "Years and years of fighting."

"But there'll be protectors who don't have to fight," Katrina said, "Sort of like the Iron Sisters or the Silent Brothers."

"You want to be a celibate weapon creating nun who slowly calcifies over time?" Robyn asked.

Katrina sighed, "I was just being hypothetical. If Dr Whitewood was to create a race of pseudo-shadowhunters I'd probably just open a Kafe in the institutes."

Jana rolled her eyes, "Wolfbloods can protect themselves, they don't need a super-human race. Humans should learn to love themselves like wolfbloods do."

"I know," Katrina said, "But I want to fight for you. With you. I want to fight for Robyn."

"You already do," Robyn replied, "We already fight for each other."

Jana smiled, "Do I need to give you two a moment?"

"No, just call Matei then it won't be so awkward," Katrina replied with a grin.

Jana shook her head, "Oh now I understand. Make sure you're back early tonight, Jana; special house-mate night, we'll get a takeaway or cook something awesome. Make sure you're there. I was such an idiot. There's enough ingredients here for an army. And it's pasta, carbonara, which is Matei's favourite."

"Yes," Katrina said, "You told me that. You know, during all those times when you wouldn't shut up about whether or not you should ask Matei out."

"Yeah, well," Jana said, "Matei and I will not be going out, because we've decided we're not right for each other."

"When?" Robyn asked.

"What?" Jana asked in angry confusion.

"When did you make that decision?" Robyn asked, "Because you know, you've been busy with the pack and with sorting things out with the humans for such a long time, so, when?"

Jana sighed, "That's the point! It's never the right time for us!"

"We just want you to be happy, Jana," Katrina told her apologetically, "I know you like to do everything yourself, but Matei cares deeply for you. He loves you. You could find everything a lot easier with him being by your side."

"And timing is a rubbish excuse," Robyn said, "You make the time."

Jana sighed, "I understand that you just want me to be happy. But it's my life. And I decided this. Matei and I decided to not be together. And I don't what you two or the pack or the Bloodwolf fandom think about it!"

Jana stormed out of the flat, and through the Kafe towards the quayside. The cold night air cut at her and she regretted not taking a coat with her. She felt tears form in her eyes.

Telling Matei that there was no hope for them had been the hardest thing she'd ever done in his life. She would have rather been faced with a cage, or the prospect of her wolf being taken away. Just because she'd told him to stay away didn't mean she'd never loved him. She suspected she never would have stop loving Matei. It had taken her a long while to get over Rhydian, but him leaving her for Maddy and Canada had helped that massively. Matei would always be there, in the pack, at the Kafe, at the den. A constant reminder of what she could never have…

Robyn was right, it was mostly due to poor timing, but she was also right when she said that couples had to make time for one and other. Jana wasn't good at that. She'd screwed up so much with that. She should have made the time to teach Matei Eolas and Ansian. She shouldn't have run away to the den after they revealed the secret. She should have listened to him more about Blyddisiad instead of pushing him away.

Then again, Jana thought with a heavy sigh. Distance was the only love she'd even know. Her mum had died when she was only four, leaving her father heartbroken for the rest of his life. Ceri and Gerwyn had only recently sorted themselves out. And Rhydian loved Maddy and left with her. Jana had only ever seen couples love each other from afar. Yes, she had seen some of Maddy and Rhydian's interactions, but very few, they were private in their affections. Jana had no idea how to be close to Matei, no one had even shown her how to be romantically intimate.

She had no idea how to be in a relationship, and no idea of she could even keep it going. Worst of all, she feared that if she did become Matei's girlfriend that would destroy the friendship they already had.

Jana sobbed. It was all so confusing and painful. But walking away, it seemed like the best option.

Jana sniffed at the air, detecting a familiar sent in the breeze.

"It's past your bedtime, little cub," Jana said with a sad grin.

"Imara gave me an extension," Emilia replied, joining Jana by railing, "Thought it would be best if I spoke to you. Alpha to alpha."

Jana nodded, "Katrina called her."

"Robyn actually," Emilia replied, "And ranted. Said she thought you were making a terrible mistake."

"And do you think I'm making a terrible mistake?" Jana asked.

Emilia sighed, "I don't know. You two clearly love each other. Matei's always moody when you're not around and you sort of go off on one when he's not there to reign you in. Remember the time at the Kafe, when you were overworking to try to get on better terms with Katrina and her dad and then you ended up making yourself sick. You were shutting Matei out then. And then Blyddisiad. You were prepared to run off to Sheffield. Matei told me. You tried to shut him out then. So whatever you decide, just know you both need each other. Not just a want, but a need."

Jana sighed, "I know. I thought that once I spoke my mind things would be simpler. Emilia- I can't be the wolf your brother needs. He needs someone who can make the time for him. Who wants to read books with him, run through the woods with him, beat him at video games."

Emilia grinned, "Loves not about liking everything a person does. You and Matei- the way I see it, you just need time. Time to figure things out. You've been busy. That's what Imara meant when she asked me to speak to you alpha- to -alpha. I was an alpha once, Jana, I know the feeling of responsibility and duty. It can wear you down. Without Hafren I would have caved in. You need to pick a second, and I think Matei is perfect for the job. That way there'll be less stress on you, and more time for you to figure out what is right."

Jana nodded, "Matei as my second. Yes, I'll think about that. But.."

"But what?" Emilia asked, "Matei loves you, you love him, and timing has been the only issue, until now."

Jana sighed, "It's not that simple."

"Try me," Emilia said.

"I don't know anything about relationships," Jana replied, "I've never had good role models to observe. My mother died when I was a small child. Ceri and Gerwyn, they were so dysfunctional. And then I only saw Rhydian and Maddy together for about a month or so. Not enough time to learn how to… do all of that stuff. I know you trust me with your brother's heart. I promise I'll do everything in my power not to break it."

"How?" Emilia asked.

"Hafren," Jana said, "I know she likes him. Maybe with time…"

Emilia laughed, "He hates her. He wants you, and only you. You think you're the only one who's experienced relationship problems? Give yourself a chance Jana. What makes you happy?"

Jana sighed, before reaching for her phone.

"Go on," Emilia told her, "Just believe everything will be ok."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Hey," Matei said as he spotted Jana waiting outside of the Kafe. She must be freezing he thought to himself as he took of his coat and offered to her as she looked up, noticing he'd arrived.

"Take it," Matei told her, "You look frozen through."

Jana smiled as she wrapped his coat around her small frame.

"We should talk," Jana told him.

"Ok," Matei with that goofy adorable look his face that he knew Jana found amusing.

"I can't do this," Jana said, "Being apart, it's just too hard."

"I said I'd be there for you," Matei reminded her, "No matter what. As a friend, as a pack member, as something more if that's what you want. We've just had rubbish timing. First protocol five, then the reveal, the aftermath of that. But I think things will be easier now, humans and wolfbloods are living in peace. We've spent the whole of our lives in the shadow of the secret. We're freer now, thanks to you."

"Thanks to all of us," Jana told him, "And you're right. Things are quieter now. But that's no excuse. I should have made time for you."

"But you're the alpha," Matei reminded her, "My alpha. I get it. You have responsibilities, duties to the pack. There was just no time for us."

"Matei," Jana said, "No, I…

"It wasn't your fault," Matei reminded her, "I don't blame you for any of that."

"Matei," Jana repeated, "Will you just…"

"But you," Matei began, but then he was cut off. Because Jana was kissing him.

And it felt so natural, for the both of them. Matei held Jana gently in his arms, as she tiptoed to tangle her hands in his hair. He breathed in her scent and knew that he could stay here forever and be completely happy. This is what love is like, he thought to himself, he loved Jana. He had known it for a while, but had never been comfortable admitting it to himself. Jana was everything to him, he lit up with joy when he was around her, the clouds that had followed him since his parents death lifted whenever he set eyes on her.

"Sorry," Jana said embarrassed she pulled away, her cheeks red, avoiding Matei's gaze.

"Sorry?!" Matei exploded, "Jana that was the best thing that happened to me in a good long while!"

"I'm sorry," Jana said, tears streaming down her face, "Because I know how much we care for each other, but… but it can never work."

"Yes it can," Matei told her defiantly, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm no good at relationships," Jana told him, brushing the tears away from her face, "I shouldn't have kissed you."

Matei hugged her tightly, "What is it you fear so much, Jana?"

"That I'm going to ruin everything," Jana said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't know what I'm doing. If I'm going to screw everything up. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't ever lose me, Jana," Matei promised her.

"I want to be with you, I really do," Jana told him.

"So let's be together then," Matei told her, "Relationships don't have rule books."

Jana nodded, "I know. I've been trying to figure things out. Reading books, watching TV shows, fantasy stuff. To see how fictional wolfblood alphas handle this sort of stuff."

Matei grinned, "There's no TV series about wolfblood alphas yet."

Jana smiled, "I know. It was a silly idea."

Matei shook his head, "No, the whole point of fantasy is to present real-life situations in a round about sort of way. Like how vampires are supposed to represent the dark parts of ourselves or magic our inner resources. It's supposed to make it easier to figure out the lessons we need to learn from life but in an easy and enjoyable way."

Jana nodded, "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Matei told her, "Ever. We'll always be by each other side. Together."

"Together," Jana echoed.

"I guess that's our always," Matei told her with a grin.

Jana snarled at him, "You know what I think of sappy romanticy stuff like that."

Matei laughed, "Well I guess you won't want to read the poem I wrote for you."

Jana frowned, "What? No, you have to tell me."

Matei shook his head, "No."

"Matei Covaci, I'm still your alpha!" Jana yelled at him.

"So is this good or bad?" Robyn asked as she opened the door to the Kafe, just as Jana raced by, chasing Matei.

Katrina grinned, "Good. Come here, you two! Dinner is ready!"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

 _Moonlight casts a crimson glow,_

 _In my heart I know it so,_

 _Before me stands the one I love,_

 _Howling at the night above._

 _Through the woods I follow along,_

 _To another alpha I'll never belong,_

 _Fiery emerald eyes show such kindness,_

 _We'll overcome what's set to try us._

 _Jana, you are the only alpha I need,_

 _We have a love time could never impede,_

 _I only hope you'll soon see this too,_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do for you._

 _I love you more than words can explain,_

 _Maybe this will be our chance to begin again._

Jana re-read the letter for what felt like the hundredth time, aware of the notebook and pen sitting next to her. She was no letter writer, but she would make this work.

Her and Matei were going to make this work. They were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Alphas.

They would make time for each other, the letters would help them with that.

It would work- there was no other option for them.

No matter what, they would never let each other go.

THE END


End file.
